tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Destiney Yami
Anyone like her? I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel, Iriomote Wildcat and Grey Wolf girl! 14:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I likes! Leave me alone.... Talk, if you must... 20:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's how I originally intended Destiney ^-^ I'm the Half Demon, Half Angel Half Iriomote Wildcat, Half Grey Wolf Girl! 14:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) She's definetley your best charrie yet! I like Chinchillas :3 Play with me! 20:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'The Great Team']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|', Team Mew Mew!']] 12:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I likie cheese :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Who am I?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'I'M A LITEMON!']] 16:41, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm here, so who starts? lol Yuuki Shuzen 17:12, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Me! [[User:Amyrose1515|'A Fallen Angel']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'is my Soul']] 17:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) OMg look at what I made xD I have to darknes it though >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 13:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Talkplay ﻿Destiney: *she is up in a tree, softly purring and staring at the sky* ﻿(A brown-haired girl passes the tree Destiney is in, a bat following her) Kou: Tell me ~chu! Yuuki: Oh get lost Kou, why would I tell one of my secrets to you? You'll end up telling the whole world... Kou: Not true >.> Litemon: *appears in front of Yuuki* PIZZA CRUST! Yuuki: Woah! Kou: What the hell ~chu? Destiney: *whistles sharply* LITEMON! Litemon: I've been caught! *pretends to fall over dead* Kou: I'm not the only pet around here? Yes! -he flies around then bumps into a tree- Yuuki: -facepalm- Idiot... Destiney: *picks litemon up by her tail string* Forgive her, she can be a bit random Litemon: *whispering* Please don't hurt me.. Yuuki: He's random as well, his name is Nazo Koumori... Kou: Don't call me Nazo! ._. Destiney: Nazo means mystery you dummy, this is Little Litemon, I just call her Litemon though Litemon: STRAWBERRY PIE! Kou: Never knew that ~chu Yuuki: You don't know anything most of the time... Kou: I prefer Moka to you ~chu ._. Yuuki: Hey! Litemon: *laughs* Destiney: Litemon... Yuuki: Oh, I would explain who Moka is..but you might not understand.. Destiney: Alternate personality? I've had two of those, they are accually my sisters and peice's of my soul now *chuckles* Litemon: And I thought I said too much >.> Yuuki: Yeah, Moka is my true nature. I had a lot of power as Moka, but they sealed her away so I could fit in with the human world...her personality is....darker then mine..she's sealed off by this...-shows Destiney the rosary- Destiney: Ahh... I see (Her rosary looks a bit like Dest's cross charm, but the difference is the cross charm is for Litemon's who strength is greater than others >.>) Litemon: Shiny.... *she slowly flys towards it, then bumps into Yuuki and falls over* Kou: Want to see what Moka is like? Yuuki: T-That won't be necessary, Destiney: Maybe, and did you ever hear about Ying-Yang/Unity guardians have to power to grant others the ability to transform into one? Litemon: LEGEND LEGEND LEGEND! STRAWBERRYS! *fires a strawberry at Destiney* Destiney: *quickly catches it* Not funny Yuuki: Moka would of... Kou: So you're Destiney then? Destiney: Yes, and I accually am one of those guardians Litemon: She's one of the most powerfull guardians ever! Kou: Cool, I'd like to see you against Moka ~chu. Yuuki: Kou, shut up. Moka will kill you when she gets the chance... Kou: Egh ~chu ._. Destiney: I don't think Moka would have a chance Litemon: *tickles kou with her puffball tail* Kou: Hey, hey I'm ticklish! And, don't underestimate her Destiney, she's royalty, and she has never lost a battle once ~chu. Destiney: Royalty eh? I bet she could a Ying-Yang Guardian form if she beat me (I'm still thinkin maybe Anglowelzi and Zenitark should be Litemon rulers >.<) Kou: Hm..-he grabs the edge of the rosary- (They should, I read your page about it) Yuuki: Kou, don't you dare.. Kou: I do dare..~chu -he pulls off the rosary, Yuuki turns to Moka- Moka: What was the reason, of awakening me this time? -whacks Kou into a tree- Destiney: I'm clueless about that, i'm Destiney Heina, you are? Moka: Moka Shuzen, the other personality of Yuuki. Kou: That hurt like hell...~chu -he flies back over- Litemon: *catches Kou with her puffy tail* Destiney: I can see that Moka: Destiney, I've heard about your brother, sorry to bring him up though.. Kou: Sure, you're nice to her ~chu.. Destiney: It's fine, and how did you hear of him? Moka: I'm a dark being myself, and I can sense other dark energy.. Destiney: Oh... now I see... I could already tell you were a dark being since i'm a Litemon Moka: Oh... Kou: Mephiles gives me the creeps, but I can go onto a whole new annoyence level if i want to ~chu XD Destiney: He is indeed frightening, I'm only scared if he gets close. Why? Because his Litemon talent is mind control, something I lack the ability to resist against. Moka: Yuuki has heard of him, and is also scared. She doesn't have any resistance against mind control, or any control to be honest.. Destiney: Really? Moka: Yes, it's hard for me to switch with her when she's under control, but I have a strong resistance against control, its a 2.5% chance I'll get controlled Destiney: *chuckles* Your very lucky, and did you by chance ever hear of Ying-Yang/Unity Guardians? Moka: Yep.. Destiney: Can you tell me what you know about them? Litemon: *tweet* Moka: Um...I know they're from another dimention, and I think that there are about 3 or 4 Litemons known... Destiney: Indeed, do you happen to know what they look like by chance? A bit of help...? Now that Yin-Yang guardians have to wear seals once their form is put into action... what type of Seal should Destiney have? Which Seal? Rosary Pendant Forehead mark Magical Head ornament Magic Charm Some sort of sealment spell Black Mew Aqua Choker And... I'm looking through youtube, i'll be posting themes for her Yin-Yang Guardian mode... PLEASE RESPOND!!!! XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 23:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Found some songs ^.^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 23:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Video:Tokyo Mew Mew - Evacuate the dance floor| This go's with the Black Mew Aqua Choker or the pendant Video:Tokyo mew mew - So Magical|It's so magical :3 It go's with the magic head ornament or the spell Video:Tokyo Mew Mew AMV - Pyromania|Magic Charm theme Video:Rosario Vampire Capu2 *Trinity Cross* (LYRICS)|The Trinity cross song >.> It go's with the Rosary seal Ok, so here's some song lyrics, becuz the song's in japanese.... please tell me if this fits!!!!! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 00:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Trinity Cross lyrics: the prologue snatches away everything along with the scenery before us as the pure white feathers falls now flying away without even hearing the last words into this uncertain sky with nowhere to go the special color that blocks my heart, sometimes a shadow, sometimes a dream, and sometimes love when the shard of memories become important, they change into small courage and overlap in the silhouette if the prayers will become an unseen wind and reach the nape of your neck I feel that I can overcome the pain and lies and the regret left behind so believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes the proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross even if there's no song that will echo forever, this feeling will never fade the pain I carried without knowing it, sometimes darkness, sometimes rain, and sometimes love the important feeling that was similar to the warmth notifying me that every scene is wonderful now with a strong force that can be called as an oath I felt that 'I want to protect you' I feel that I can cope with the sins and punishment and the regret from sadness so believe, even if the sudden wind makes you uneasy the proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross I wonder why? I feel far from time to time. although I'm very close. feeling painful by wanting to convey more words than now to an endless tomorrow the pure white feathers fall now and become the veil that covers the two of us I feel that I will never get lost again in the morning and night and the regret of reminiscence believe, the many radiance that appears when you close your eyes the proof of eternity is this Trinity Cross Does it fit....? 00:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Which song is the best? Pyromania Evacuate the Dancefloor It's So Magical Trinity Cross By the way... if you have an idea for theme or seal... PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PUT YOUR IDEA I THIS SECTION! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 17:21, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Destiney meets Tia (i'll start Tia!) is seen walking through a Tokyo forest, she sighs and sits down against a tree. R2006 is tweeting as she flys around Destiney's head Little Litemon: Destiney! Why aren't you doing anything?! Destiney: Because... something's buggin me.... Little Litemon: What? Destiney:... I don't know.... I sense someone though is in the park going for a walk, and she sits on a bench. R2010 is going nuts with the beeps Sweety: Tia! What are you doing? Tia: I am resting, we have walked for a mile and something is driving me nuts! Sweety: What? Tia: I have no idea.... something is fishy... rushes by chasing R2006, they both go at lightning speeds so both are seen as blurs Destiney: GET BACK HERE LITTLE LITEMON! Litemon: NEVER! NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT! Destiney: Admit what! Litemon: THAT YOU CAN'T TAKE A DARNED JOKE! and R2010 see Destiney run past Tia: What was that? Sweety: How am I suppost to know! Tia: Now my head hurts! Sweety: {Beep! Beep!} '' Destiney: *she jumps up, and grabs little Litemon by her tail* GOTCHA YA LITTLE TWERP! Litemon: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! Tia: {Transforms into mew tia} Who are you? Sweety: {''Beep! Beep!} Destiney: *looks over her shoulder at her, frowns* Uh... Um... well... I can't adress you by my full name... Especially since I can't remember it... nor do I remember much... But I'm Destiney! Mew Tia: {slaps R2010 over the head to stop the beeps} I am Tia. Sweety: OUCH! Destiney: Nice... to meet.. you... *small smile* Little Litemon: Can you stop pulling on my tail, Destiney? TT Mew tia: {tranforms into tia} Do you want to sit with us? *small smile* Sweety: Yes, sit with us! Destiney:... No... i'm fine... Tia: Ok! { thoughts: something is weird about her :1} Sweety: Tia! Your bracelet is stuck on my fur Litemon: STRAWBERRY PIE! Destiney: ~NYAA!~ *jumps into a tree* Tia: what the... a mew could do that i know i have seen mia do it enough Sweety: {Beep! BEEP!} Litemon: TWEET! Destiney: *clinging to the tree, shivering in fear* L-little l-l-litemon.. n-never do that a-again Tia: How did you do that and tell the trueth. Sweety: ZZZZZZ Tia: WAKE UP! Destiney: U-um... I'm an acrobat! wolf side shows and she starts to dig a hole Destiney: Uh... Darn... What's going on?! I don't have to much time for this.... Tia: Sorry I like digging. Destiney: Oh.. it's fine Tia: soo... What do you like to read? Sweety: Can you take you bracelet off!!! Destiney: What's up with your darned robot?